Swirling Storm
by Narutofanninja2
Summary: Hi.


**A/N I wont be using anyone's real names from reasons everyone can understand. So i wont be putting anything other then their code names (You'll find out), and names similar to their names. The most i'll ever put is the first letter of their first name. No in the origional copy, i did not say their code names the entire times it was their actual names. Thank for understanding, i hope you all like it 3**

* * *

Swirling Storm

By: Narutofanninja2

The kids on the play ground shouted like crazy people, chasing each other, and tripping at the slightest tinge of wind. The people who joined my pack howled as they sprinted under the meeting tree. The tree swayed as the last wolf (pack member) entered its shade. I always thought it would fall however; it was on the other side of the fence, so for now it was out home, our shelter, our cave.

The pack used to be a club for studying whatever animals you wanted. In fourth grade, this animal was birds. Halfway through the year in fifth grade it was any animal. Now it is wolves. Our meetings always took place in the cafeteria, and like always, half or more of the precipitants were fooling around. My best friend, Bluestar came up with the idea of the wolf pack; Of course, all of this was just a memory.

As I snapped back to reality I realized a familiar voice calling my name. "Moonlight?" asked the voice shy and quiet. I wondered who it was calling me and what they wanted. I spun around and realized who the voice had belonged to. My best friend, Bluestar.

"What is it Bluestar?" I asked, and smiled at her.

"Is everything ok? Is you're speech ready, are you ready? Why are you still over here?"

"Everything is fine Bluestar. Both my speech and I are ready. The reason that I am still here is because I forgot!" I said quickly then took a huge breath. "Slow down on you're talking will ya? Lol…"

"Oh… Makes sense, and sorry," she said giggling.

"I'll be right there, Bluestar," I said laughing.

"Kk," said Bluestar as she ran under the meeting tree. I started running towards the meeting as fast as I could with the wind blowing in my face, making me freeze to death. Then, right outside the shadows of the tree, I had a flashback. "Won't it be dangerous Bluestar?" I asked her.

"Nah, some trees are meant to sway, and if it does fall, it will fall to my right. Or to the north, east, or west, because of the fence in front of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," she said as the bounded to the tree.

At the time i'm still a bit scared of the tree's swaying, but not as much as I was before. It's also a cool area on hot summer days. The fence it right next to the tree and covered in vines and brambles that gave it a wolf-like home style. The fence was also in someone else's yard. I stepped under the tree and walked to the corner where there was a square of stones, marking where I was to stand from speeches etc. "Amazing what Glowtail did," I muttered under my breath slowly as I looked around. "Especially so much of this in so little time!"

I shook my slowly and began my speech for the pack. "As most of you know, this pack used to be a club for studying all animals. Now much has changed. Instead of the cafeteria, we met outside, here. This time around, it's now a period earlier and the area we will study in is different. Everyone here has a job and that is where we are going to start. Glowtail, Bluestar, Mason, Jacob, you're hunters. Rippleclaw, and…"

(X)

Twenty minutes later, the Hunters came back with prey. Glowtail had gotten a huge deer while I had gotten a few rabbits. We never really ate deer though, or anything like that. We had used Bluestar's or my stuffed animals as prey. Now it was time for code names for with the wolves that'd none yet.

(X)

Two weeks later…

As I walked onto the playground field I saw Silvertail, running up to me. I suddenly tensed, knowing that she wouldn't like to hear what I was going to say to her. Yet I knew I had to do it for the pack.

"Hello, Silvertail," I said slowly, looking around nervously.

"Hi, Moonlight," she said smiling. "Is that my pack name?"

"Yes," I nodded. "However, I'm… I'm removing you as deputy. You haven't shown up as deputy at the meetings." I said looking towards the ground. I also realized I never should have said that.

"What! I'm your best friend! How could you do this to me? Am I not a good friend? Am I a horrible friend? To you? You know what, don't answer that because I know the answer and it's going to be a yes!" she shouted and ran off to play kickball, depressed. The moment was like a sweet little kitten turning into the strongest tiger in the world and attacking without warning, and winning.

"Meet under the meeting tree!" I yelled, then started sprinting there. "We have a new deputy!" I said as a stepped into the square box. "Bluestar? Will you come here please?"

"Me? As deputy?" she asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yes Bluestar, I am making you deputy," I said laughing.

"Cool! Thank you! This is awesome!" she shouted jumping up and down at the same time.

After Bluestar settled down I handed out sheets to act out and another sheet with code names on it, along with their real names. 'That was easy,' I thought. "Time for warm-ups!"

Some of the pack warm-ups included doing push-ups, sit-ups, running around the entire field and playground, and jumping jacks. Today, everyone was doing push-ups. Tomorrow would be sit-ups. When I got up from doing my push-ups, I heard two people arguing so I turned to them and walked over.

"Moonlight makes a great alpha!" snarled Bluestar angrily.

"Alphas are supposed to be guys!" yelled Long.

"Ok you two, that's enough. Long, I won't make you alpha because that I my role, and because you know little about the pack. Understand? Plus you don't have the eye of a wolf," I said as I folded my arms.

"Huh?" Long asked as he glared at me while I spoke.

"Exactly what I mean. The eye of a wolf metaphor means that you know little about wolves, how they feel, act, etc. And no respect for them either!" I said as a paced.

Not much later after that, the third and fourth graders started invading our land, creeping in and hiding behind trees and the fence, screaming. My pack started growling, or at least at the ones who saw them.

"Meet under the meeting tree!" I howled as loud as I could. As soon as I said that, the third and fourth graders hid and my pack ran in. Sitting there, everyone was sitting criss-cross apple sauce, and everyone was there. Mason (M), Jacob (J), Cavemine (T), Ringtail, (M), Glowtail (E), Bluestar (C), Shadowpaw (R), Rippleclaw (C), Silvertail (A) myself (Moonlight), and many more. The wind started to blow, which gave me goosebumps and made me shiver. I got up and began what I was going to say:

"The little kids have invaded out lands. Shall we attack or no?" I asked the pack as I moved my hands to explain.

"I say we attack!" yelled Glowtail as she threw a stick into the air that symbolized the little kids going from leaders, to servants because they would fail. I caught the stick and broke it because it symbolized something for the bitter worse, not for the better. Then I realized I shouldn't have broken it because it just riled up the pack even more.

"Yea!" howled the pack excitedly, agreeing to Glowtail's statement.

"Let's have them join the pack!" Mason yelled, jumping up and he started to dance. The pack growled in disagreement and anger. Finally, Mason took his seat, knowing I was glaring at him. I thought it was a great idea. After all, I didn't want anyone to get in trouble.

"Bluestar, what do you think of this?"

"I'm not sure what to think of this, Moonlight," she said as she looked at the pack.

"Alright we attack just this once!" I yelled coldly. "Yet after this battle, if anyone gets in trouble, we will go with Mason's statement alright?" I said in a growl.

The others who never really made a statement howled with unhappiness and revenge on the third and fourth graders. "What have I done," I thought aloud.

We started creeping up on the third and fourth graders. Then, when we were out of sight, we pounced. It was like a fox, pouncing on its prey.

The little kids started freaking out because they probably didn't expect us to attack so soon. Some of the third and fourth graders started running, raking shelter on the playground. It was confusing, but I believed it was part of their battle strategy.

Glowtail nearly bit a fourth grader's leg off, while bluestar almost took of a third grader's hand (Not really, it's just acting, of course). I saw some of the pack chasing the kids out of our land while others were fighting. Suddenly the wind blew. It was like the wind was disapproving of the fight. The fighting and the wind combining like a storm swirling inside the wolves. Either that, or the fight was the storm.

"It's freezing out here!" I said holding my sweater tighter to myself.

The memory of me on the computer came to mind. The next thing I realized is that someone had kicked me in the back of the knee near my joint. I stumbled onto the grass, out of breath. Then I realized I had some grass in my mouth. I got the grass out and lunged at the fourth graders who had made me fall. Luckily for them, they moved out of the way just in time. I landed in the grass once again, and it tasted almost as bad as spoiled milk.

"I never thought it would be this hard…" I said. Suddenly the whistle blew and everyone headed back to lunch.

"Moonlight, may I speak with you?" asked The Social Studies teacher.

"Yea, what is it?" I asked confused.

"I want you to stop chasing the younger kids around. You are a example to the younger students, alright? Oh, and I would give you Lunch detention, but since this has only happened once, I'll let it slide. However if it happens again…" she said as she walked to the door to open it.

"Yes ma'am, " I said slowly. "Thanks for not giving me L.D. too," I said walking to the classroom feeling dull.

"Everything ok Moonlight?" asked Bluestar worriedly.

I nodded. "Yea, just got into a little trouble…"

(X)

The next day.

"Meet under the meeting tree!" I shouted as a sprinted under it.

"Ok what's wrong with you? You barely told me anything yesterday and I want to kn-"

I cut her off. "I'm fine Bluestar!" I yelled angrily while pacing. "This is going to be an outrage to the pack," I said aloud.

While Bluestar and I waited, the shadows gave me goosebumbs. Finally, everyone came. "No more fighting the little kids. I am letting them into the pack."

"What are you thinking?" screamed Glowtail as she threw a stone at the fence. "How can you do something like this Moonlight?"

"It's not the end of the world, and I almost got L.D. That's huge for me because I have never gotten L.D. before," I snarled at Glowtail and the pack.

"It's just a role-play," growled Glowtail back.

"I don't care if it's a role-play or not. The. Alpha. Protects. Them. All. That is my job here. To keep you guys out of trouble," I snarled back once more.

"Fine," muttered Glowtail under her breath as she turned her back to the pack. After a minute, she walked away.

When the pack stopped talking about letting the third and fourth graders in the pack, and what has just happened, we started walking towards the little kids. Yet they were already there. Mason was jumping up and down, while Glowtail hit the fence. The rest just followed my lead.

"Alright pack, look strong and not weak or scared alright?" I said coldly as I turned to the little kids.

"What do you want, _wolves,_ " jabbered a fourth grader in a pink and purple yarn sweater.

"I want to make a deal. I will let you join our pack or role-play with us. This will keep your friends, yourself, my pack, and I out of trouble," I said as a narrowed my eyes at Brin( **A/N this is not her real name, remember that!)**. She was a prisoner we captured during the battle, but she had escaped. No one responded for a few minutes until a brave third grader spoke up.

"What is a role-play?" ask asked shyly.

I smiled knowing that the small deal would work out and keep everyone out of trouble. It even changed my view on wolves and these people.

"A role-play is someone acting something out. Such as the pack," I said, still smiling.

"Pawsome!" she said jumping in the air.

"Pawsome?" asked my pack in unison.

"Pawsome is paw, and awesome mixed together. I thought it would fit because you're all wolves, and you're all awesome as well. So… yea…" she said as she started dancing around.

"Oh…" responded my pack laughing as they now understood.

She was so cute. I just wanted to pick her up and hug her, but I didn't wish to get in trouble once again.

"Ugh! This is so pathetic!" hollered Glowtail.

'What the blob is wrong with her now,' I thought. I took a deep breath and before I said anything to Glowtail

"Glowtail, what is wrong now?" I asked upset.

(X)

Two weeks later.

"Chase them down until they fall!" screamed Bluestar as she ran after Kenzie, a third grader.

"They're more afraid of you then you are of them!" screamed a fourth grader. Shadowpaw and I exchanged glances.

"I wonder if that's true," said Shadowpaw.

"Probably is," I responded coolly.

Shadowpaw smirked. "Agreed," she said as I laughed at her response.

The kids who joined the pack called themselves pups, even though they have their own pack names. After all, they still were younger then the Fifth graders, who were the original members of the pack, and were younger then the hunters. On the other hand, the kids who didn't join just role-played with us and were still called the little kids or the third and fourth graders.

Every day I become more and more interested in wolves. I've started to study wolves more and more at home. I've learnt such things as the Dire wolf is extinct; It also turns out that the wolf is now my new favorite animal. I never saw it coming.

"Moonlight?" asked Shadowpaw, waving her paws (hands) in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Yes, what is it Shadowpaw?" I said as I turned to look at her.

"You should… Look at Bluestar…" she responded slowly. We turned to see Bluestar chasing Brin.

"Pasta!" screamed Bluestar. Shadowpaw and I exchanged glances, the sprinted to talk to Bluestar. Turned out, she was pretending that their fur (hair) was spaghetti. It was weird, but Shadowpaw and I played along like regular wolves without the Pasta thing. Occasionally we would drag Bluestar away from the poor fourth and third graders if they were getting too scared.

(X)

The last day of school I let the pack do whatever they wanted. Some however still wanted to do the pack, and so we did. Every day since the pack started, my view has changed dramatically. I ended up teary on the bus ride home knowing that in sixth grade, I wouldn't be able to do the wolf pack. The bus dropped me off and I walked down the driveway into my house.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I ran upstairs to my mom's office. No response. "Mom?" I yelled again looking around. No response. I shrugged and ran downstairs and got on the computer to open a word document. So I could remember what happened, I started writing a book on my wolf pack. The only difference is that it would be real wolves, not young fifth grader kids.

(X)

Two years later, seventh grade 6-12-15

I was walking down the sidewalk when I was the field were my wolf pack had once been. I smiled at the memories until I noticed that someone had cut down the tree. It also occurred to me that I had been asked about the wolf pack many times over the years. I wasn't really sure if they were serious, or if the people who didn't like me were teasing me. Then I felt the wind again. It was the same wind during the battle between the current fifth and sixth graders, and my pack. That's when I realized the storm I felt back then, was the soul and spirit of a true wolf. That's who I was on the inside. A wolf, with or without a pack, and with or without a meeting tree. I am Moonlight, Leader of Shadowpack!

* * *

 **I really hoped you liked this! I did this as a english assignment one year and thought i should let the world see it, and i hope it inspires you in some way. It doesn't have to be doing anything that i did that i now feel embarresed a little by, but i hope it encourges you to do something good. To help somone. To do something that you didn't do before. Thank you, I love you all :) 3**


End file.
